Another secret of Zero
by aka-ume
Summary: Something mysterious was happening right inside the academy, and Zero was behaving strangely lately. What's this? Yuuki and Kaien was determined to find it out!
1. Another day at Cross academy

**A/N:** Well, here I go again, writing some pointless nonsense just for fun :X anyway, I'd be glad if any of you do like it. No romance, no seriousness here. The story taken place before the night class was opened.

**Disclaimers: **I do not own Vampire Knight or any of its characters.

**Chapter 1: Another day at Cross Academy  
**

"Do any of you notice this? There's something strange, very very strange going on here," With an extremely serious tone, and an equally serious look on his face, Kaien said, and quickly then destroying the mood he created with a violent sneeze.

The three teenagers currently in his study, as usual, took it for another ridiculous pastimes of the chairman. The whole act was nothing new to them, especially to the two that had been enduring it during the whole time they lived with him. And if the headmaster was not going to do anything new, so was they.

"Yeah, very strange," Zero was the first one to break the silence, a heavy sigh following his every word, "It seems that nowadays the flu doesn't even spare the idiots. That's good news."

"What are you referring to, **Zero-rin**?" The chairman exclaimed indignantly.

"I'm not referring anything, I've clearly said what I meant. And," Zero threw his murderous glare towards the chairman, "It seems that the flu can't keep your mouth shut, so maybe I myself should make sure it'll never open again..."

"No, Zero! You're too young to be a murderer! You still have the wonderful youth ahead! Kaname! Save me!" Kaien whined acting frightened.

Watching the whole act, Zero couldn't help but sighing. Stupid idiot.

"That's enough, Kiryuu-kun. I think the chairman has his point," Kaname calmly interrupted, a gentle smile flickered across his lips when he turned to the girl beside him, "I too was wondering about something strange here. Why did you not give me a welcome hug, Yuuki? It warms my heart to feel you holding me, clinging to me every time I come and leave, and by that I know I'm welcomed and loved. It saddened me to think that after the whole time we have been together, you keep putting distance between us. Why, Yuuki?"

A sad smile grew on the boy's lips as he went on, sadness filling his brown eyes, "Have I done anything wrong to you, Yuuki?"

"Ka-Kaname-senpai..." Yuuki stuttered, her face went just as red as her foster-father, feeling awkward at the endearing words her savior said, "I..."

"I definitely think coming anywhere close to some one like you is dangerous, Kuran-senpai. It's not your fault, Yuuki. I felt it too, that gross feeling when he's near me, the feeling like there's something cold creeping down my back and making me have goosebumps all over..." Acting disgusted, Zero said as if Kaname had not been right there with them hearing him the whole time.

"It's not good, Kiryuu-kun. You should not be afraid of me. In fact, if I really wanted to kill you, I would have done it long ago. Ah, how simple it is, to erase your annoying existence once and for all then I will never have to endure your impudence or your offense," said Kanama with his usual velvety tone, a fake smile growing on his lips.

"Yeah, that's so scary. Why don't you stop bragging and do what you said instead, Kuran-senpai? Or are you scared?" Zero replied.

"If you so foolishly wish to die, I shall gladly grant your wish. In which way do you want to die?" An devilish smile appeared on the pure blood's lips, his tone casual as if he was just talking about the weather,"Burned? Drowned? Or..."

The pureblood paused, his eyes sparked a mischievous light.

"How about me slowly draining your blood until you feel nothing but the cold darkness gradually devoured you into nothingness..."

"Kaname-kun! You too are still too young for that!" The chairman exclaimed in terror, "Don't kill Kiryuu-kun!"

"Argh! Stop this nonsense already!" Yuuki exclaimed, tired of the eternal fight between her two boys. Sometimes she just could not seem to understand why they two hated each other so much. Kaname being a pure blood vampire and Zero a hunter seemed not enough of a reason,"No one's going to kill anyone here!"

"I'm so sorry, Yuuki. I did my best to be polite to Kiryuu-kun, but he just did his best to be rude to me. It seems no one ever teached him any manners and he's just behaving however he likes, talking so rudely like a spoiled child..." Kaname said, faking innocent.

"Who's acting like a spoiled child now, bad-mouthing me as if I wasn't even here?" Zero said, annoyed at Kaname's indifference.

"Aha ha, that's very funny, thank you Zero," Yuuki immediately jumped in before another fight broke out between the two boys, "Headmaster," the girl hastily turn to her foster father for a change in the subject, hoping it would somehow lessen the murderous aura floating in the air, "What did you call us all here for?"

"Yeah that's- Achoo! I'm sorry ha achoo!" Kaien attempted to speak, though his words got lost in the violent sneezes.

"If serious stuff you were talking about was your health, then I'll be leaving, instead of waiting forever just to hear nonsense here," Zero sighed as his patience, thin as it already had been, was wearing thin.

Ignoring the boy, Kaname turned to Kaien.

"That's no good, chairman. I think you should get your health checked," said Kaname thoughtfully.

"Thank you, Kaname."

"Indeed I do understand how hard it is, having to bear a certain somebody's endless impudence and mocking, consistently giving him comfort and love but receiving none. There's no way you can be in good health after all the distresses like that.

"Oh Kaname! Only you ever understand my pain! Every day I pray that some day Kiryuu-kun will be more gentle to the father who loves him and cares for him but he just have to be so cold and cruel to me..." Kaien cried out, in the sudden heartbreak had miraculously got rid of the sneezes.

"This is enough! I'm out of here!" Zero stormed out furiously, but soon stopped short by Yuuki.

"Wait, Zero!" She begged.

"No, Yuuki. I don't have the whole day to sit here watching people mocking me!" Zero said.

"I'm so sorry, Zero-kun. I did not mean anything I said. Please don't hate daddy, pretty please?" Kaien said guiltily.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too, Kiryuu-kun. Can we shake hands and leave this behind us forever? I feel quite bored of arguing with you every time we meet and distressing my dear Yuuki." Kaname said, holding out his hand.

Zero looked confused as he stepped closer, a suspicious look on his face. He examined the palm of Kaname's hand carefully, as if he thought there was any chances that the boy could have a knife up his sleeve.

"My hand is clean, if that's what you want to know," said Kaname, impatiently.

Still suspicious, Zero lifted his hand and just when their hands was about to shake-

"How wonderful friendship between young men are! Go on, Zero-kun, give Kaname-kun a huge hug too!" Kaien screamed in excitement.

And just like that, Zero once again stormed out of the room.

"Zero! Not again..." Yuuki sighed in frustration, started to stop the boy from going but Kaname held her arm.

"There's no need for that, Yuuki. If Kiryuu-kun chose to run away forever from what he treasured, then let him be. If he wants to be away from what he holds dear to his heart the most, then it's okay," Kaname said, fully aware that Zero had stopped at the door watching him say every word.

"Kuran-" began Zero.

"Change your mind? Good. Then go back here. All this evening you gave me a feeling that you have something you don't want anyone to know, keeping changing the subject and walking away like that. Now would you please continue, chairman?" Kaname said.

"Thank you, Kaname-kun. Now I'm going to tell about a mysterious secret going on in our school, something so very frightening it'll chill you to your bones..."

**A/N: **Never mind the chairman, he just tried to make the impression, there's no scary mysteries at all. But it'll fun, and cute too, I promise.

What do you think? Please review XD


	2. Another mysteriously scary case to solve

**A/N: **Sorry it took so long to update! I was very busy, and was dispirited at VK's ending; it was such muse killer! Anyway, I promised to finish this story soon, maybe…

**Chapter 2: Another mysteriously scary case to solve**

"What's that, chairman? Stop teasing us!" Yuuki whispered impatiently, affected by her foster-father sudden seriousness.

"Wait til I find my allergy drug. I can't tell you a proper story in this state,' said the chairman while he was going through the mess in his drawers. The other three could not help but exchanging their usual annoyed glances, and Yuuki secretly counting until Zero finally burst out and once again attempted out of here, while the chairman, innocently unaware of all, went on babbling, "I've never been allergic during this time of the year. During the spring, maybe, but not when it's freezing like right now. Ah, here it is! And I'll tell you, my dear children, I'm only allergic to a few things like nuts or pollen or strawberries. Ah, eggs too! And recently I found out that animal-"

"And you told me to stay here and listen to this idiot's twaddle?!" 'And here we go', thought Yuuki, having problems with suppressing her smile, and reaching to grab her childhood friend's arm, "Come on Zero. Only a minute longer! Be a good boy and I'll buy you an ice-cream later!"

Zero suddenly felt his annoyance redirected to some one else as he swiftly turned his attention to the girl, "You say what? I'm not your pet! And hey, aren't you always the one to eat all the ice-cream! I hate it!"

Paying no heed to Zero's usual outburst, Kaname calmly interrupted, "I do think there's something interesting in the chairman's talks. I'll assume you found it too, Kiryuu-kun? Judging by your recent reaction?"

While Yuuki stood still, confusion slearly shown on her face, Zero glared at the pureblood, feeling the familiar creeps from the self-satisfied smirk the other boy gave and he almost growled in anger.

"What do you mean, pureblood?"

"Nothing," Zero's reaction only served to widen the smirk on the pureblood's smirk, and he casually continue," Can you please go back to our previous subject, chairman? As much as I'm interested in your background information concerning your well-being, I am far more intrigued by your story. Though it was apparent," another glance was cast at Zero, and Kaname deliberately raised his voice, "that some one has already known what you intended to tell us."

This time, Zero fought to stay silent when the chairman cheerfully continued.

"Thank you, Kaname-kun. This is about last night, when I woke up at the middle of the night upon hearing a strange sound downstairs. Bewildered at first, but being the brave man I am," the chairman coolly ignored Zero's scornful snorts and Yuuki's hardly stifled laughter, "I decided to go down there to find out what happened. You guys guess what? I saw the door wide open! And no one else was around!"

The chairman paused briefly for effects, and he got his reward when Yuuki screamed out in fear and soon then found reassurance in Kaname's arms, when Zero just snorted.

"Don't worry Yuuki. Whatever that creepy creature is, I will protect you. Don't you trust in your fearsomely great vampire?" Kaname said an amused smile flickered on his lips.

"I can kill your so called great vampire in a matter of second. Wanna try?"

"At least acting a bit scared, you boys! Follow my cute little daughter's perfect example!" said the chairman indignantly, which was received with a sigh from Zero.

"Sure, chairman," said Kaname obediently, as he tried to straightened himself up in acting seriousness, and the pureblood continued in a monotonous tone, one normally used in boring speeches he had to listen to almost everyday "That was indeed scary, Yuuki. This dangerous creature may be able to defeat even the fearsomely great vampire. What are we supposed to do now?"

"Good boy, but you need more practice. 2 point out of 10. And zero point for Zero-kun, for I hate your attitude, and that suited your name very well."

Satisfied with the sight of Zero almost exploded with rage, the chairman joyfully went on.

"Where was I? Ah right. I was extremely terrified at that point, but I managed to go outside to search for the intruder. And I did catch a glimpse of it; in the complete darkness, that creature's eyes shone with a bright green color. They look like they don't belong in this world, for they have an almost demonic light like… like werewolves' eyes! Werewolves are attacking our academy! Kaname, you must tell all the vampires to be careful! This must be a dangerous creature with a deep rooted desire to take revenge on the vampire race!"

"Werewolves don't exist, and you know it," Zero sighed in frustration.

"How do you know? If vampires exist, then werewolves should be too!" The chairman protested.

Kaname, who had been silently observing Zero's expressions during the chairman's narrative, suddenly said.

"I know that creature."

It was like a bomb had exploded in the room. All the other three immediately turned to him, and all the voices burst out.

"You knew?"

"Really, Kaname-sama? What's that?"

"That's a werewolf right? I knew the vampires have lied to us human!"

Kaname calmly raised a hand to stop all the questions, a light of mischief glittering in his eyes when he held the gaze of the first person who had asked him.

"You'll know, all in due time," the usual smirk back on his lips, Kaname said directly to the other boy who was looking at him with obvious displeasure, "Right, Kiryuu-kun?"

"Wait Kaname!" The chairman called after him when he saw the vampire turning on his heel to leave, "You won't tell me what it is?"

"I think it was pretty apparent. Besides, it'll be more fun if you figure it out on your own. Bye, Yuuki," the pureblood turned his attention to his girl, a bright smile lightening his handsome face, "I truly hope to see you soon. Maybe tomorrow, if I can manage."

"Bye Kaname-sama," the girl automatically smiled in reply. The sudden departure of her Kaname quite saddened her, but his promise instantly cheered her up, "See you…"

When the door finally closed behind Kaname's back, Kaien abruptly turned to his foster-daughter.

"Prepare yourself, daughter. It's quite late now, so tomorrow we will start the investigation."

"How?" Yuuki asked excitedly, to Zero's utter dismay.

"What the-"

"We will stay up all night and we shall not rest or sleep until that werewolf comes and we got it under arrest."


End file.
